Safely in Your Arms
by maisie75
Summary: 5 years ago Sara asked Grissom to move to San Fran with her but he couldn't, now she has a surprise for him but will he get to see her before tradegy strikes. GSR
1. Chapter 1

Sara looked down at the little miniature version of herself and Grissom and just sighed. Little Millie Grissom was born 4 years ago and it had been almost 5 years since she had seen Grissom. While she did sometimes think about calling him and letting him know about Millie she just did not know where to start. Sara had asked Grissom to move to San Francisco with her but he just could not and she could not stay and by the time she had left she found out she was pregnant but she decided she would wait for him to come for a visit and when it did not happen too much time passed.

"Mommy why are we packing" Sara looked down at her prize and joy and just could not believe how much joy she had brought her.

"Because Miss Mille we are going to go on a trip"

Sara had been lecturing at the University and the hours were good but the last month a former student had become quite obsessed with her and when he showed up on her door and violated the restraining order Sara knew it was time to go to Grissom for help. She thought calling would be too hard so decided it would be better to see him in person.

"We are we going to go and visit some of Mommy's old friends in Las Vegas"

"Yeh, Mommy doesn't Daddy live there? Will I be able to meet him?"

"I think so. Baby take this card and phone and put it in your special bag and you can call him later"

Millie grinned she was very excited. Sara had placed the phone and Grissom's card in her bag in case something happened to Sara.

Marshall Stewart had been a problem and she was worried that maybe he may follow them. Her plan was to leave during the day when a lot of people would be around as she did not feel comfortable leaving in the evening.

After Sara had packed up the last of their stuff and given the neighbour the key to her mail box they were ready.

"Sara where should I say you are going" asked Mrs Jennings

"to visit an old friend, don't worry we will be back soon" Sara said.

Millie waved goodbye as she liked Mrs Jennings as sometimes she would look after her if Sara had to work late which was not very often any more.

"Ok Millie you have your bag"

"Yes Mommy"

"Is your seatbelt done up"

"Yes Mommy"

As Sara and Mille pulled out of the driveway and started driving Sara was looking constantly in her mirror to make sure she was not being followed but Marshall Stewart liked to think he was one step ahead of them.

Sara worried about Millie all the time she was surprised as to how she had turned out as Mother as she never expected herself to be a mother but she loved Millie and in order for her to be safe she had to go back to her old ghosts.

**A/N: Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Sara and Mille got on to the freeway Sara was relaxed Millie was singing all sorts of songs and talking to herself about what she would say to her Daddy when she met him

"Mommy do you think Daddy will like me"

"Of course baby, but why do you ask?"

"Well he has never come to visit me". Sara had to think very careful about the way she answered this question.

"Well that is sort of Mommy's fault but once Mommy and Daddy speak and Daddy meets you he will love you like I do"

Mille just sat there and grinned. Her smile was exactly the same as Sara's but with Grissom's big blue eyes.

As the day started becoming night Sara was becoming a little anxious. Mille had fallen asleep in the car and Sara guessed they had about another 30 minutes left before they entered Vegas and then about another 15 minutes til they got to the lab. As she turned off the freeway she noticed that there were some really bright lights behind her.

"What they hell are you doing" yelled Sara

"Mommy what is wrong" asked Millie

"Nothing baby, just a silly driver on the road, go back to sleep"

Sara realised she was getting low on fuel so turned into the nearest gas station. As she headed back from paying she felt a nasty hit in the head and that was the last thing she remembered until everything went black

*****************************************************

Grissom was sitting at his desk doing paper work and rubbing his head.

Brass walked by and popped his head in

"Hey you busy"

"Not really, what have you got" asked Grissom

"Well a fuel station attendant has reported that a female was hit in the head and then taken but her daughter has been left behind and was found with your business card"

"Weird but ok, lets go"

"10 minutes later Grissom and Brass arrived to talk to the girl while Catherine and Nick were going to process the scene"

Brass walked up to the car where the little girl was sitting and showed her his badge.

"Hello there my name is Jim Brass and this is Gil Grissom, we are here to help, can you tell us your name" asked Brass

"Millie"

"Okay Mille do you have a last name"

"Yes Millie Grissom"

Brass and Grissom just stood there.

"Well there that is funny as my last name is Grissom"

Millie just sat there and laughed. He couldn't help but wonder but Millie reminded him of someone

"Sweetheart could you tell us your mother's name" asked Grissom

"Yes it is Sara Sidle and she gave me this card and phone and said when we got to Vegas I could call my father, that is you she said. Where is my mommy" she asked confused looking around with tears welling in her eyes

"We will find her" said Grissom going to Catherine and Nick

"Ok guys we have a problem. The missing vic is Sara"

"Our Sara" asked Catherine

"Yes that is her daughter Millie and well it turns out mine too"

"WHAT" said Nick and Catherine in unison

"Look no time for this now. You guys need to find something now. Call Greg and Warwick if you need a hand but this is the only case tonight. I am taking Millie back to the lab and going to call SFPD and see what is going on"

Grissom could not believe he had a daughter he had never met. His priority was to find her mother and then work out what happened and why Sara never told him, he just hoped and prayed that she was ok,

**************************************

**A/N: Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Grissom took Millie back into his office. Brass went and got her a drink and something to eat.

"Here you go sweetheart" said Brass placing a glass of milk and a some cookies down for her

"Well look at the spider" yelled Millie

"Is it scaring you" Grissom asked

"Not at all I love spiders"

"really"

Millie just nodded her head. Just then Brass headed back into the office,

"Gil, got a minute" asked Brass

"Turns out Sara had a student stalking her, she had a AVO out on him which he broke and the police also have several other complaints"

"What the hell, that is probably who has her"

"His name is Marshall Stewart and turns out he left San Fran 2 hours before Sara and according to the police they found a wire in her home, so looks like he was on to them he must have estimated how much gas she would have until she ran out"

"See what Catherine and Nick have"

"Sure no problem. How is it going with her"

"Weird she does not know who I am"

"Give her some time, she is probably scared and missing her mother" added Brass

Grissom walked back inside and Millie gave him that Sidle look.

"Do you know where my mommy is, she reads to me every night and then gives me a big cuddle" cried Millie

"I want my mommy"

Just then she really started crying. Grissom did his best to try and comfort her but luckily Catherine entered with the evidence to log

"Gil what have you done to that poor child, here take the evidence"

Catherine went right into mother mode.

"Come here sweetheart, everything will be fine, shhh" said Catherine cuddling her

10 minutes later and she was sound asleep.

"How did you know to do that" asked Grissom

"I am a mother Gil and if you are going to be a father then you need to learn quickly"

****************************************************

Sara did not know where she was but her head was throbbing and she was trying to get hear bearings as to where she was. She kept thinking that Grissom would find her soon. As she opened her eyes she realised that she was floating in the middle of the lake and the water was freezing.

"I have had my fun with you, lets see if they find you or if the bottom finds you first" laughed Marshall as he left.

He did not get very far before he was pulled over as his numbers were listed for Sara's disappearance.

Brass was questioning him when Grissom appeared.

"I have got nothing he was pulled up just near Lake Meade, the officers are searching the lake now"

Just then Nick came running in.

"They found Sara, she is in an ambulance and on her way to the hospital"

Grissom ran to his office and picked up Mille

"Come on sweetie, lets go to mommy"

Grissom, Catherine and Millie arrived at the hospital.

"I am looking for some information on Sara Sidle, she would have been brought in"

"Are you family"

"Yes, that is her daughter over there" he stated

"She is with the doctor, I will let them know you are here"

A few minutes later the doctor appeared.

"Hello I am Dr Stephens. Sara is lucky she could have drowned. She has a mild case of hypothermia and a concussion as she has a nasty head wound, I am not sure if there is any damage from the head wound so we will monitor her and see"

"Can I see her" asked Grissom

"Sure, look I would not recommend her seeing her daughter just yet as she is still not really with it and it might scare her"

"Ok."

Grissom walked towards Catherine and Millie

"Millie daddy has to go with the doctor now so Catherine is going to take you back to her place for the night as Mommy has to stay in hospital tonight"

"Okay Daddy" said Millie giving him a really big cuddle

"Take care and keep me posted" said Catherine while squeezing his hand.

*******************************************

Grissom walked into Sara's room her could see that she had a few blankets on her and he was on a drip plus some added oxygen.

"Sara honey its Gil, just rest you are safe now and so is Millie, wake up so we can start our family together, you have done such a wonderful job"

Grissom felt the tears falling down his face and then he just said

"Sara, I love you"

**A/N: Please review. **

**What will happen next will Sara be happy or not??**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I must say sorry for taking so long to write this chapter but a lot has been going on in my life and have not been well but am back and ready to go. Hope you like this chapter. Cheers.**

************************************

**Chapter 4**

Grissom sat there for what seemed like forever but there was still no change. The nurses would come in every now and then to check her vitals. Her temperature had not improved as they were hoping, and her breathing was struggling. Dr Stephens told Grissom that if it did not improve they might have to think about putting her on a ventilator, something Grissom did not want to have to think about yet.

Catherine was having a hard time settling Mille, for she missed her mother and did not know who Catherine was so she decided to bring her back to Grissom for some comfort.

Catherine appeared in the doorway with Mille by her side.

"Hey there" whispered Catherine

Grissom started walking towards them but did not get far as Mille ran straight into him

"Daddy" she started to cry. Grissom picked her up and just rubbed her back

"Hey its okay" he whispered.

"What is going on" he asked Catherine

"Sorry Gil, she has not been herself since we left and has been crying for you and Sara. I think she should stay with you, she is scared and has no idea what is going on or who we are"

"Okay"

"Here is a blanket and some food for you guys. Call me with an update soon" asked Catherine

Grissom sat down with Millie in his arms and was about to say something to her until he noticed she was fast asleep in his arms. He noticed she was holding something in her hand. He gently removed the scrunched up paper to which it revealed his business card with Sara's writing on the back.

_If you are in danger, call daddy. He will know what to do as he loves us._

Grissom turned to look at Sara and just sighed

"That is right sweetheart, I do love you both, please wake up so you can hear me"

**************************************

3 hours later and Grissom had finally fallen asleep with Mille still sleeping soundly in his arms. The next thing Grissom heard was a faint voice

"Gil, please help me, please" moaned Sara

Grissom had to work out where he was for a while and then realised it was Sara. He jumped from his chair and managed to not wake Millie.

"Its okay Sara, you are safe"

"Gil, is that you" moaned Sara. "Where am I"

"Sweetheart you are in the hospital and you are safe"

"Millie" Sara asked

"Is fine, she is sleeping soundly. You have raised a beautiful daughter, well our daughter. She is perfect"

"Sorry Gil, I know you are mad and I am still too, but can we do that later" asked Sara

"Sure, are you in pain"?

Sara nodded. "Gil my head is really sore and everything is still blurry"

"Not to worry, I will get the doctor"

"Hello Sara, I am Dr Stephens. Now Gil tells me that you have a sore head?"

Sara just nodded.

While this was going on a sleepy Millie woke up

"Mommy"

"Hey baby, Sara said without turning her head, just stay where you are for the moment ok"

"Daddy pick me up please"

Grissom bent down and picked her up

Sara was to dazed to know what was going on

"Sara look straight ahead for me while I shine this light into your eyes"

The minute Dr Stephens flashed the light into her eyes, Sara could keep her eyes opened.

"Okay Sara, how many fingers am I holding" asked Dr Stephens holding two fingers up

Sara paused for a moment, "umm four" she asked

Both Grissom and Dr Stephens looked at each other but Millie who did not notice this simply said

"Mommy, don't be silly he was holding two fingers up" Millie stated

"Shh. Mommy's just got a sore head so is a bit confused Millie, okay" said Grissom

"Okay"

"Dr Stephens, what is wrong with me"

Grissom put Millie down and went and grabbed Sara's hand.

"It appears that you have a nasty concussion but I want to rule out anything more serious so I want you to have a CT scan okay"

Sara just nodded. I will get the nurse to make the arrangements and we will come and get you when we are ready. Try and relax Sara as you are in the best hands.

"Come on Sara, just relax" said Grissom while holding her hand.

Millie came and sat on his knee and crawled up to Sara and gave her a kiss , please get better Mommy. The bad man is gone now so please get well.

With those words tears streamed down her face.

Grissom could not believe what a wise and smart daughter he had. He just hoped and prayed that soon they would all be together and happy as a family should be.

**A/N: Please read and review**


End file.
